TFMM: Rise Of The Dead
This page is for the plot summary. Click ''here ''for the actual book. Rise Of The Dead is a book by Nicholas. It stars The Four Mad Men as they fight against an army of Zombies who invade Mad Island. Plot It opens with a scientist creating a human enhancement drug that makes anyone stronger and can cure cancer. When he tests it, his lab assistant Alex is hurt and begins groaning. The scientist checks him and then screams. Meanwhile, The Four Mad Men are doing a harnessless trapeze jump over an alligator infested lake. Charlie is almost eaten, but he escapes. Corban gets a phone call from Cole to come to the HQ. At the HQ, Cole tells them that the scientist in their lab has gone missing. Cole sees something on the Lab camera and calls the Agency of Madness. The Four Mad Men go down to check it out and find that Alex has become a Dundoo (The TFMM name for Zombies). They run away to their jeep and are chased by Alex and the Dundoo Scientist. The Scientist jumps onto the back of the jeep and Oliver shoots him in the head, killing him. Alex runs away into the forest. Cole meets a man called Dr O'Malley. Dr O'Malley's company wants to buy the mutant shark serum. The Four Mad Men arrive at a worker called Dan's house. Nicholas explains what happened, and Dan is unsure wether or not to believe him. They are visited by some Agents Of Madness, and Dan is told to go with them to the lab. Cole gives Dr O'Malley a vaccination to keep him healthy, and when he is walking back to his office he is rung by Oliver, who spotted Alex going to the labs. Cole rings the Agents who are at the lab and warns them to be on their guard. Charlie drives the others down to the labs, which seem to be deserted. Then Dan comes out of the bushes. he explains that Alex ambushed them and turned the Agents into Dundoos too. The Four Mad Men go back to the HQ and tell Cole everything that happened. Cole wants to evacuate all the tourists, and Oliver thinks that they should have a party to tell everyone. At the Party, Oliver meets Dr O'Malley, but just as that happens, the Dundoos attack. One of them bites Cole on the ankle, but Nicholas saves him. Nicholas, Charlie, Corban, Oliver, Cole and Dr O'Malley run outside and realize that now there are even more Dundoos. They go back to the HQ and create seperate strike forces to go and fight the Dundoos. Cole is getting hungry. Charlie takes his troops to the deserted theme park, Nicholas and his Commandos go to the jungle, Oliver takes his force to the party hall, Corban takes his troops to the river, Dan and his men go to the train station and Cole and Dr O'Malley stay at the HQ. Everyone's mission fails and they retreat to a unimog together. Cole is eating lots and Dr O'Malley goes to a secret lab in the basement. He then calls someone mysterious and reveals that they got the scientist to create the virus. When he returns, Cole wants to check out the basement, as he is suspicious. He is almost incinerated when the elevator doesn't recognize him, but luckily he escapes. The Four Mad Men and the remaining agents return to the HQ with Dan. Nicholas decides that there are roughly 296 Dundoos and 154 survivors. When they get to the HQ, everyone arms up, Agents and Tourists alike. The Dundoos attack but are hammered back by the survivors. The emergency loke gates are closed, completely sealing the HQ from the outside world. After defeating the Dundoos, Cole becomes sick and starts throwing up blood and food. Cole wakes up in the hospital section of the HQ. Dr O'Malley figures that Cole was infected when the Dundoo bit him, and the reason he needed so much food was to stop himself becoming a Dundoo. The Four Mad Men visit Cole, who seems to be recovering. With Cole out for the count, Dr O'Malley calls in his colleagues, Dr James, Miss Silvia and Dr Blackbourne. Dr O'Malley makes himself the substitute Minister and he goes with his colleagues and some agents to capture a Dundoo. They succeed and bring him back to the HQ. Nicholas grows suspicious of Dr O'Malley, and confronts him. Dr O'Malley has Nicholas arrested by the Agency. Corban visits Cole, who explains that the basement has been hacked so that only Dr O'Malley can get down there. This makes Corban suspicious of Dr O'Malley also, and he explains this to Charlie and Oliver. The Dundoos clear back to regroup, giving Dr O'Malley time to take his colleagues to the basement. They tie the Dundoo to a bed and connect their gas masks to it. They also use some of the Mutant Shark Serum they got from the deals and inject themselves with it. Combining the Mutant DNA and the Dundoo DNA turns them into a master race. The Master Dundoos can think for themselves, so they escape the HQ and get the Dundoos to work for them. Oliver, Charlie and Corban find Nicholas and break him out. Cole hears what is happening with the Master Dundoos and insists on helping out. When he gets out of bed, Dan sees that Cole's wound is even more infected. Cole decides to take a helicopter to go and shoot down the Dundoos from above. Dan tries to stop him but Cole wants to help out. The Four Mad Men leave the HQ in a Kombi to find the Master Dundoos and destroy them. Cole gets in the Helicopter and shoots down multiple Dundoos, but the Master Dundoos figure out how to make a Dundoo ladder to grab the Helicopter. A Dundoo breaks into the Helicopter and bites Cole on the neck. Cole steers the Helicopter down, crashing it into the ground, killing him and multiple Dundoos. The Four Mad Men go to the wreck of the helicopter and fight off the Dundoos that survived the explosion. When they are done they head towards some other Dundoos in the distance. They are blocked off by the Master Dundoos who almost kill them, but luckily Dan leads an army of Agents out to fight the Dundoos and the Masters go to help fight the Agents. Dan and some Agents leave the battle to find The Four Mad Men. They take them to the Kombi and then to the hospital room. Notes * Nicholas stated that the book would not be stand alone, and would connect with future TFMM books.